Le départ de Danaé
by Danae-Blink
Summary: Récit de départ de Danaé, sorcière en 1979 à Londres. Cette histoire se situe dans la continuité d'un forum de RPG, se jouant en 1979, lors de la guerre avec Voldemort. Petit cadeau pour une de mes partenaires de jeu préférée


Aussi simple et tellement compliqué. Au dessus de ses forces… Danaé regardait les minutes s'égrainer sur la pendule de l'entrée. Il se faisait tard, Liam ne tarderait plus beaucoup maintenant. Mélissa gazouilla et elle lui sourit. Tellement dur et pourtant si évident…

Elle avait prit sa décision, ou plutôt la décision s'était imposée à elle il y avait quelques jours. Perdue dans sa souffrance, anesthésiée par les douleurs qu'elle infligeait à son esprit, elle avait perdu le compte des semaines, s'égarant lentement dans les affres de la dépression. Ces morts, cette cruauté, et elle, tellement impuissante. Tout cela avait-il vraiment commencé lors de l'explosion de la rue de Traverse ? Non, il y avait peu de chance, c'était sans doute la goutte qui avait fait explosé le chaudron. Jusque là, elle avait gardé espoir, malgré tout, qu'un jour, la paix et la justice reviendraient. Mais après ce jour là, elle n'y croyait plus vraiment. Les gens étaient cruels, sans limite dans le projet de faire du mal aux autres, détruire autrui pour son profit personnel. Elle ne comprenait pas. Et maintenant, à chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle voyait ces images, ces cadavres, les enfants, Sam, les blessés. Cela servait-il de combattre ? Elle avait, bien malgré elle, perdu la foi. Et une partie de sa santé mentale.

Plus envie de se lever, plus envie de rien. La plupart de ce qu'elle faisait, elle le faisait machinalement. Même quand elle avait finit par démissionner du Ministère, cela ne lui avait presque rien fait, comme si ce n'était pas réel, comme si cela ne la concernait pas. C'était pourtant toute sa vie. Avant.

Elle avait réalisé un matin, en croisant le regard de Liam, qu'elle avait touché le fond. Il s'était levé, comme chaque matin, se forçant à faire la conversation à une poupée molle. Il débordait d'énergie, il avait plein de projets et elle était fière de lui, même si elle était incapable de le lui dire. Il avait posé les yeux sur elle et pour une fois, elle avait levé les siens, une petite seconde avant que lui ne détourne son regard. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il avait vu ce mouvement, ses yeux à lui étaient dans le vague. Un peu comme les siens. Mais ce qui avait déchiré le peu de cœur qu'il restait vivant dans la poitrine de la jeune sorcière, avait été le masque de douleur qui avait transparu sur son visage. Elle ne se détruisait pas qu'elle-même, elle l'entraînait dans sa chute. Il avait marmonné un « bonne journée », et il était parti, sachant qu'elle ne répondait jamais et n'attendant plus de réponse.

Elle avait eu l'impression que l'étau qui l'enfermait petit à petit depuis des mois s'était refermé d'un seul coup. Elle faisait du mal à Liam, elle abîmait son amour, celui qu'elle chérissait, cachée dans sa prison de détresse. Non, elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne voulait pas.

Allongée dans le lit, elle avait réfléchit à toute vitesse, retrouvant le plaisir de mettre les choses en place, de se donner des ordres, d'élaborer des idées complexes. Rester était pas une solution, trop de choses ici la tiraient vers le bas. Partir donc. Pourquoi sans lui ? Quand cela s'était il imposé ? Elle l'ignorait. Ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle allait devoir se relever et le faire seule, sinon cela ne marcherait pas, ce serait quelque part toujours factice. Partir dans sa famille, en Grèce était la meilleure solution. Le dépaysement, la distance lui interdisant de craquer et surtout la possibilité de se retrouver, de se reconstruire à zéro, avec au fond l'espoir de revenir un jour et de retrouver son amour.

Elle avait organisé le voyage, pour elle et Mélissa, très facilement en fin de compte, régler les affaires courantes, tout cela lui prit un temps fou, mais elle ne le vit pas passer, elle qui avait passé les derniers temps presque amorphe, cette activité frénétique avait quelque chose d'agréable et d'étrange à la fois. Il restait le départ. Là, son courage avait faiblit. Elle se savait incapable de l'affronter, de voir la douleur dans son regard, d'expliquer à haute voix pourquoi elle devait l'abandonner, lui briser le cœur. Comprendrait-il que si elle ne partait pas, elle allait tout détruire, leur amour, lui ? Qu'elle ne supportait pas de voir à nouveau ce regard triste, empli de déception dans ses yeux. C'était une grande partie pour lui qu'elle voulait guérir.

Elle avait donc décidé de lui écrire une lettre, lui expliquant les raisons de son départ et où elle comptait aller. Elle n'était pas non plus une voleuse, elle ne partirait pas dans son dos, en milieu de journée. Elle craignait juste de craquer. Alors elle s'était rappelée de cette potion, autrefois utilisée par les bourreaux. Elle avait pour action de rendre les visage impassible, au pire agressifs. Elle servait à l'époque à protéger les bourreaux, pour quand leurs victimes (les accusés, pardon) essayaient de les prendre par les sentiments, se heurtent à des portes closes, même si le sorcier en face était en proie à des problèmes de conscience. La potion agissait deux heures. Ce serait amplement suffisant, pour que Liam rentre, qu'elle lui dise le minimum et qu'elle parte. Qu'elle ne puisse pas s'effondrer trop tôt également. Parce qu'elle savait qu'elle s'effondrait forcement.

La veille, elle avait décidé de lui dire au revoir à sa façon. Alors qu'il ne l'avait pas touché depuis des semaines… Non, alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas laissé la toucher depuis une éternité, quand ils s'étaient couchés, elle l'avait rejoint, franchissant l'abyme qui s'était creusé entre leurs deux parties du lit. Elle l'avait embrassé doucement, avait plongé son regard vert dans ses yeux surpris et avait recommencé, plus sauvagement. Ils avaient fait l'amour comme jamais, elle avait eut l'impression. Le désespoir, lié aux sentiments si forts qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Une nuit magnifique, presque la plus belle de celles qu'elle avait partagé avec lui. Elle était endormie au petit matin dans ses bras, première nuit sans cauchemars depuis si longtemps. Il s'était levé un peu plus tard que prévu, n'ayant dormi que peu d'heures. Il l'avait embrassé sur la joue, délicatement et était parti. Elle avait ouvert les yeux, arrêtant de faire semblant de dormir et s'était interdit de pleurer.

Le reste de la journée avait duré une éternité, les derniers préparatifs avaient été rapides. Elle avait prit la photo de la fête foraine, la première photo d'eux deux, officielle. D'autres, montrant principalement Liam et Mélissa. Elle ignorait combien de temps elle serait loin, mais elle voulait que sa fille connaisse le visage de son père. Oui, il l'était à ses yeux, le père de sa fille.

Elle attendait dans la cuisine, prête à partir. Elle avait posé la lettre sur le buffet. Mille fois, elle l'avait recommencé afin de trouver les mots juste, de ne pas avoir la plume qui tremblait trop.

_« Mon amour,_

_Je ne crois pas que ce que je puisse écrire là me fera pardonner à tes yeux. Je t'abandonne, je pars. Je suis mal depuis trop longtemps, je dépéris et t'entraîne avec moi. Cela, je ne peux le supporter. Alors je pars. Ne crois pas que je fuis, ce n'est vraiment pas ce que je fais, mais j'ai besoin de cette coupure pour me retrouver, pour reprendre pied. _

_Il m'est tellement difficile de m'arracher à toi, de te laisser seul, alors que je sais tellement ce que c'est de vivre cela. Chaque fibre de mon corps se révolte alors que j'écris ces mots, sachant que je vais te faire mal._

_Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, juste de comprendre mes raisons. Ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime plus, c'est que justement je t'aime trop pour te trahir. Je ne veux plus que tu aies pitié de moi quand tu me regardes, je veux être à nouveau la femme que tu as aimée. Plus son ombre._

_Je vais en Grèce, chez mes parents dans un premier temps. Ne viens pas me retrouver là-bas, je t'en prie. Cette décision est tellement dure déjà._

_Un jour, je reviendrais. Je ne te demande pas de m'attendre, qui serais-je pour exiger autant ? Mais juste, quand je reviendrais, ne me mets pas de suite à la porte de ta vie. Regarde moi et garde en souvenir la femme forte, pas la demi vivante qui a hanté la maison ces derniers temps. Celle qui aura su se relever._

_Je t'aime Liam, tellement plus que ce que j'avais cru possible. Je m'était trompée, l'homme de ma vie, mon âme sœur, c'était toi. Et rien ne pourra me faire me pardonner de t'avoir déçu._

_Danaé »_

C'était confus, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mieux. Elle avait tripoté la lettre, l'avait posé, reprise, ne sachant si c'était une bonne idée ou pas. Elle avait pris la potion d'un trait, avait fait les cent pas, était revenue vers la lettre. Liam ne rentrait pas, il était en retard et l'attente rendait les choses tellement plus difficiles. Elle avait la lettre dans les mains quand elle entendit le cliquetis de la porte, elle la posa avec précipitation, espéra que la potion fonctionnait et prit Mélissa dans ses bras.

Liam lui souriait, elle se brisa à l'intérieur. Puis elle se lança dans un petit monologue, il avait la lettre de toute façon…

**Liam, je suis désolée, je vais très mal. Trop mal. Je pars, avec Mélissa, je ne supporte plus ce que je suis devenue, je ne supporte plus ce que je te fais. **

Elle parlais vite, d'une voix monocorde, espérant qu'il ne l'interromprait pas, mais il était tellement sous le choc qu'il ne pouvait pas.

**Je t'aime, tellement, mais ce monde, cette souffrance, cette cruauté… Je ne peux plus. Ton amour m'a permis de tenir ces derniers temps, mais cela ne suffit pas. Je vais chez mes parents.**

Elle déglutit, espérant vraiment que la potion fasse effet, sinon elle allait se mettre à pleurer.

**Je pars avec Mélissa. Au revoir Liam…**

Puis elle était passé à côté de lui, souhaitant quelque part qu'il l'arrête, qu'il l'enferme et l'empêche de partir. Elle lui avait lancé un regard suppliant, qui sous l'effet de la potion s'était transformé en regard froid, glacial.

Une fois dans la rue, le Magicobus était arrivé et elle s'était effondrée à l'intérieur, le souffle lui manquant. Elle ne s'accorda que quelques secondes de lamentation. Ce qu'elle faisait, elle le faisait, pour elle, pour eux. Elle serait forte, elle y arriverait. Et peut être, le jour où elle reviendrait, Liam lui pardonnerait. Et l'aimerait encore.

A ce moment, la jeune sorcière ignorait deux choses. La première était que la lettre, reposée à la hâte, avec glissé sous le buffet, suite au courant d'air causé par son départ et que Liam ne la trouverai pas ce soir là. La seconde, était qu'elle emportait une partie de Liam avec elle, fruit de leurs amours de la nuit précédente…


End file.
